A Smoke Filled Kiss
by ShelbySabaku
Summary: “Hey Shikamaru, did you know kissing a smoker is like licking an ashtray?" Shikamaru was going to prove this girl wrong


A Smoke Filled Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I no own

**Authors Note:** Ok so I KNOW I should be updating my other stories but I just can't get this story out of my head, so I need to yield to my desires. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sakura's nose twitched slightly at the new smell that wafted throughout the air. That tangy, tear-jerking smell of nicotine and smoke. That only meant one thing.

Nara Shikamaru was near

Sakura lifted herself from the brick wall she was leaning against in the deserted field and looked around her surroundings. However, she saw no one and continued her relaxing. This was one of her very few days off and she planned on enjoying it any way should could.

"Yo" a voice muttered from up above Sakura's head which caused her to look up only to find the lazy genius himself sitting on top of the brick wall she was currently laying against.

"Hey Shikamaru" Sakura waved with a bright smile on her face, "What are you doing out here?"

"I just got through with a mission" Shikamaru said while lighting up another cigarette and staring at the sky with a bored look on his face. "What are you doing out here?" he asked directing his gaze to the bubble gum haired girl.

"It's my day off" Sakura explained, "I come out here when I want to relax".

Shikamaru nodded and jumped down to the piece of grass area next to where Sakura was sitting. "Great minds think alike then I suppose, I come here often as well" Taking his cigarette out and blowing smoke in the air.

Sakura scrunched her nose cutely (although Shikamaru wouldn't admit it) and waved a hand in front of her face. "You know" she began while looking pointedly at the boy sitting next to her, "Smoking is bad for you".

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and blew a puff right in Sakura's face causing her to wave her hands in front of her face and cough loudly. "Shikamaru that is SICK" causing Shikamaru to smirk.

"Oh Sakura grow up, it's just a little smoke" causing Sakura to glare at him, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Um Shikamaru, have you ever heard of second hand smoke? Lung cancer? Now I know not everyone gets it but there's still always a chance that you could be that one person who gets it. You should really try to break your addiction" Sakura informed him while nodding at him.

Shikamaru scoffed, "Well thanks mom, seriously, you're such a drag Sakura. Smoking is that one thing that helps me relax, after watching clouds of course" he looked at her through the corner of his eye and leaned back onto to the grass. "Ah, this is so troublesome I just wanted to come here, smoke, and watch the clouds but now I've got you on my back. This ruins all my plans".

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, "Well fine then Shika, I'll just stop talking about it to you" while looking in the other direction of the boy.

"Fine by me" Shikamaru shrugged and continued to look at the clear blue sky.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru who now had his eyes closed. Ok so, she had to admit. Shikamaru certainly had grown up to be hot. Like really hot. His hair was messily put up into that pineapple shaped hairstyle. His face was chiseled and showed that he was clearly a man now. His eyes were the color of deep dark chocolate that always made her feel somewhat serene when she looked into them. Plus the ear piercing and slight scruff on his face just made him look irresistible.

Not to mention the fact that his hands are huge

But that was besides the point

She couldn't help but blush at what she just thought and quickly shook the thought out of her mind. She quickly looked away from the brunette who yawned and opened his eyes. Sakura then closed her eyes in return acting like she wasn't completely ogling the handsome man next to her.

Shikamaru, still laying on the ground, looked at the pinkette with mild interest. Sakura had turned into a beautiful girl, no not girl, a beautiful woman. Yes, she was sometimes annoying, but it was usually just to keep his well being in check which he had to be thankful for. Her hair was still cut short which he preferred. Long hair always seemed to be troublesome. He had never seen anyone with such peculiar hair and eye color combination that looked so radiant on a person. He quickly blushed slightly at the thoughts he was thinking. He couldn't like this girl, he planned on marrying an average looking woman and Sakura certainly wasn't average looking.

Shikamaru blew out a breath and continued to look up at the sky as if it would give him an answer to his ever present question and predicament.

"Hey Shikamaru" a quiet voice quickly snapped him out of his daydreaming and he jumped in surprise. The now wide awake girl was looking straight at the cloud watcher.

"What?" he put on a bored, half lidded expression on his face.

"Have you ever kissed anyone since you started smoking?" Sakura asked honestly curious. She tilted her head to the side, enjoying the small flush of red that was now covering Shikamaru's face.

"Pardon?" Shikamaru asked slowly, not sure what just heard.

"Have you kissed anyone since you started smoking?" she repeated her question slower, hiding the grin that was forming at the look on Shikamaru's face.

"Well" He stammered, his blush becoming completely apparent, "Yes I have" he sat up straighter now trying to compose himself.

"Hm" Sakura answered while narrowing her eyes then replacing the look with an "innocent" smile. "Hey Shikamaru, did you know that apparently kissing a smoker is just like licking an ashtray?"

Shikamaru's eyes slightly widened but then narrowed, "Sakura, I thought we were dropping the whole smoking issue".

Sakura shrugged, "Hey, I'm just stating a well known fact around, it is said that a smoker's kisses taste like an ashtray".

Shikamaru was starting to get a little ticked. He was sure his kissing didn't taste anything near an ashtray and we wanted to prove it to Sakura.

"Sakura, have you ever kissed a smoker before?" He asked tapping his fingers against his leg.

Sakura pursed her lips and looked up, "No I haven't, but I'm not really sure I want to, I bet it would be nasty".

That was when Shikamaru snapped

He leaped towards Sakura and tackled her flat on her back

He kissed her fervently all along her neck and bit the sensitive skin right below her ear. His lips then moved to her own and bit the bottom lip and used his tongue to force her lips open. He moved his tongue all along in her mouth moaning at the sweet, sweet taste of her. She tasted just like cherries and a slight taste of mint that took him by surprise. Sakura tried to resist the moan that was demanding to be let but surrendered to Shikamaru's kisses and caresses. Shikamaru smiled slightly at the reaction Sakura gave him and continued to kiss her. His hands traveled up to her head where he ran his fingers through her hair gently massaging her head. This caused a sweet purr of contentment from Sakura who arched her back slightly as in to encourage his kisses.

Shikamaru moved towards her ear and nibbled on the right lobe and gave it a lick. This was no longer just a way to prove himself, this was now what he wanted, what he needed. This girl was driving him completely mad and he needed to have this moment with her to fulfill it.

Sakura groaned at his taste. She finally understood why people smoked, it couldn't be the nicotine, it had to be the taste of it. Shikamaru had the most addicting, unbelievable taste she had ever experienced. She clawed at his back urging him to go on until her desire was fulfilled. From every kiss, nip, and caress she was slowly driving her insane. She was starting to understand the addiction. He tasted like smoke and citrus and it was absolutely intoxicating.

"So Sakura" he breathed into her ear grabbing her hips and grinding his hips with hers causing a deep gasp from the girl. "Is it nasty?" he growled.

"No" Sakura whimpered, "It's not"

Shikamaru smiled and rolled onto his back bringing Sakura against his chest. "So was it better than an ashtray?" he whispered and stroked the stray strands of hair out of her face.

Sakura smiled and cuddled her face into his chest, she then looked up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Much Better"


End file.
